1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments are directed to a wireless communication device that is configured to enter an active state based upon a detection of a physical user interaction indicating a near-future potential request for communication session resources.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern wireless communication devices, a user interacts with various user interfaces of the device to request that a communication channel be opened so that the user can communicate to one or more other communication devices. Physical user interfaces, such as a key pad or push-to-talk (PTT) button, allow the user to dial in information or select information from a graphic user interface (GUI), such as the input of a phone number or selection of a another device from an appropriate screen, and the device will open a communication channel and signal to the intended communication device.
The wireless communication device includes several components that control the opening and maintenance of a communication channel, and these components typically sit in an inactive state on the device so as to conserve power during idle periods. Thus, when the user requests to communicate, the communication components are powered on and then the communication channel is opened (and/or resources are requested). However, this set up time for the components transition to the active state delays the actual opening of the communication channel. In an application that is very time-sensitive to the communication channel setup, such as a PTT communication request, this delay can be noticeable and can impede the immediacy required for the communication.
Some existing communication devices have attempted to alleviate this problem by anticipating that the user is going to request to communicate and preemptively opening a communication channel even though the user has not expressly issued a channel request. For example, one existing communication device is configured to open a communication channel upon the user opening the “address book” application resident on the communication device without the user actually having requested to communicate with a device shown in the address book. This anticipatory communication channel opening can be problematic, however, in that resources are requested and allocated from the wireless communication network, yet the user might not request a communication channel, potentially wasting the resources of both the device and the wireless communication network.